


Angel Under the Mistletoe

by AphroditeAmour



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, References to Supernatural (TV), Romance, Short Story, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphroditeAmour/pseuds/AphroditeAmour
Summary: “I love you more than bees, Dean Winchester.”It's Christmastime, and Castiel has just discovered mistletoe.He puts his feelings out there, but will it be requited?





	Angel Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> [Just a short story! This is my first fanfic, and I hope y'all like it.]

The bunker was quiet except for the scurrying pitter-patter of the sweet angel’s feet.

  
Dean puts his phone down, and out of the corner of his eye, he watches Castiel moving from room to room.

  
He ponders what Castiel could possibly be doing, but then chalks it up to Castiel being Castiel as usual.

  
“Man, I’m hungry,” Dean says to himself as he gets up to head toward the kitchen.

  
In the hall, he notices a plant with a red ribbon hanging from the ceiling. “Is that…mistletoe?” he says aloud while scratching his head. “Whatever,” he shrugs and continues to the kitchen.

Dean stops in the doorway to the kitchen. “Another one?” He looks up, confused, and see another sprig of mistletoe hanging down.

  
“Cas!” Dean grabs Castiel’s shoulder as he’s walking by. He spots more mistletoe in Castiel’s hand. “What’s with all the mistletoe, man?”

  
Castiel turns to face Dean—their noses a foot from each other. Dean peers at him as their eyes lock for five seconds before Castiel breaks the silence with his gruff voice. “Hello, Dean.”

  
“Hi. Why are you sneaking around?” Dean says with a chuckle.

  
“I’m putting up mistletoe.”

  
“I can see that, Cas. But why?”

  
“Well…I…” Castiel stumbles to find his words as his eyes trail down to Dean lips.

  
Dean notices and begins to blush bright red. A slight smile comes across his lips as his eyes dance around to avoid Castiel’s eyes.

  
“According to the Internet, people kiss their loved ones under mistletoe.”

  
“Yeah, Cas, I know that. But why is it in the bunker?” Dean crosses his arms and looks quizzically at Castiel.

  
An awkward silence fills the air before Castiel answers.  
“Baldur, a Norse Greek god was killed by an arrow made of mistletoe. When his mother, Frigg, brought him back to life, she blessed the mistletoe plant, and promised a kiss to anyone to anyone who passes beneath one. That is where the mistletoe tradition comes from.”

  
They simultaneously glance up at the mistletoe, then back into each other’s eyes.

  
“Okay…” Dean awkwardly shifts his hands to his pockets.

  
“Dean,” Castiel tilts his head to the side, intrigued by Dean’s obtuseness to the moment at hand.

Dean visibly tenses up, and in a low voice, he says, “Cas, what are you trying to say?”

  
“Let me show you,” Castiel sighs.

  
Castiel drops the mistletoe in his right hand, and with his left hand, he gently pushes Dean against the wall. He closes his eyes, and with his right hand tugging at Dean’s hair, he delicately places his lips on Dean’s.

  
As Castiel pulls back to scan Dean’s face, Dean is taken aback for a split second before cupping the angel’s face in his hands.

  
“Cas…” he breathes with his nose grazing against Castiel’s.

  
“Dean…”

  
Dean firmly places his lips on Castiel’s again, and they stand in the hallway like that for what feels like an eternity as years of unresolved tension finds itself unraveling. Castiel grips Dean by his waist underneath his shirt as Dean plays with Castiel’s collarbone. They continue to kiss as their hands explore each other’s bodies and faces.

  
Castiel abruptly pulls back to gaze into Dean’s eyes. “Dean,” he says. Dean grabs Castiel’s hand and softly squeezes it. Castiel’s eyes fall before he looks up to Dean and declares, “Dean…I love you.”

  
“Cas…” Dean pauses and looks away. In his head, he contemplates ‘ _Do I deserve this?_ ’

  
“It’s okay, Dean,” Castiel says to him, almost as though he heard Dean’s thoughts.

  
As Dean finally peers back up at Castiel, he has tears in his eyes. Castiel notices the tear trailing down Dean’s left cheek and gently wipes it away with his thumb.

  
“I love you, too, Cas.” Dean finally says through choked-up breath. “It’s feels so good to finally say that!” he exclaims while running his fingers through his hair in disbelief.

  
Castiel embraces Dean, nuzzling his nose against Dean neck. For the first time in eons, Castiel felt true love. And for the first time in years, Dean felt true happiness.

  
“I love you more than bees, Dean Winchester.”

  
A big, boyish grin comes across Dean’s face, and for once, Dean feels safe. He felt safe in the arms of his angel.

  
They held each other for what felt like hours before the hunger growl of Dean’s stomach roared in the silence.

  
“Come on, Dean, I’ll make you a sandwich.” Castiel says through chuckling.

  
“Ya know, I’m kinda in the mood for something else now…” Dean trails off.

  
They gleefully smirk at each other as Castiel reaches out and playfully yanks Dean by the hand.

_END_


End file.
